


Bright Like The Night

by knewbetterboy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Adam is so adorable, Belle being more sensual here holy shit, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: A series of smutty (sometimes fluffy) one-shots. Sex at different times of the day, different places in the castle, or if our favorite couple can't help it, other places that is not their home in Villeneuve...This has no plot and the chapters are not arranged in a chronological order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam becomes quite sweaty after a day of working under the sun and shy for which Belle finds adorable. He devises a plan for the night, for which he needs the participation of his wife.

Summer has been always an anticipated season for Belle. It’s her favorite season among the four. Flowers in the gardens surrounding the castle grounds bloom the best during this time, with the sun enthusiastically shining bright upon the country. However, without any aspects of denying it, this season is quite a distraction and discomfort. Since the end of May grew to a conclusion and the summer days following after, it seems like the temperature of the sun had gone to be almost unbearable.

The staff of the kitchen led by Mrs. Potts changing the list of each day’s menu to be served. Adam and Belle, irritated by the season’s surprising extreme heat like the rest of the castle’s inhabitants wished to avoid soup from the traditional course. They only have soup during dinner, as they were gratefully blessed by the night’s comfortable, cooling embrace relaxing their skin that was kissed by the sun for the whole day.

One hot day, Adam, Lumiere, and two other servants were out on the grounds to collect fresh crates of vegetables from the village. Adam decided to help as he was finished earlier than usual with his tedious paperworks. His beloved Belle however, is of course in the library. Working on a new invention he hoped that may be useful to reduce the summer heat surrounding them.

“Oh my, these are the times when I miss the beauty of winter, my dear prince. Even visiting the area of the white rose garden cannot eradicate the heat prickling on my skin. Wishing as though looking at them might cool the place down for a little bit. But unfortunately, no.” Lumiere sighed.

Adam chuckled, hauling a crate of carrots in his arms and passing it to the servant to be taken inside the castle. “Well, we were doomed of winter for what felt like forever before Belle came. Take it as a comeback, I suppose? The sun missed shining upon our grounds, my friend.”

“I feel like wanting to spend the whole of summer to soak in a pool! Preferably void of my clothes, I think. That sounds better.” Lumiere said with a smirk.

“I think that sounds wild and inappropriate. But perhaps it is appropriate and _needed desperately_ during a season you call like this one. You say your prayers that I will not catch you skinny-dipping in the royal pool, Lumiere.” Adam replies with a serious stare, but patting his friend on the back anyway and smirking back afterwards.

Then Adam thought about it. The vast pool located at the center of the labyrinth-like gardens on the castle grounds. He hasn’t bathed there for a long time. But the castle staff makes sure that it is clean, of course. Sometimes when he takes a break from his work as a prince, he goes out to the terrace of his study, looking over the beautiful castle grounds and the places beyond his lands he hardly recognizes. The pool, clear and blue like his eyes. Small waves of water twinkling because of the sun’s stare like diamonds. He had found it ravishing. He hasn’t tried bathing there at night and curiosity poked at him, he wondered what it feels like to bathe there when the moon and the stars are peering at him. It must feel incredible.

“That’s the last of the delivery!” announces the driver of the carriage, snapping Adam out of his reverie. He walks to him and hands him the payment and bids him his gratitude and adieu.

As he watches the carriage ride away from the castle, he realized that he became so sweaty from carrying the crates. It had been quite a long journey of his legs, walking from the castle’s dirt road to the end of the main staircase that serves as the entrance to the castle. _He really does live in a very large home._ His soaked, thin white shirt sticking to his skin, and he believes that he smells of _something else._ His own sweat and perfume and soap combined, it’s a chaos of odors and pretty sure his sweat glands are superior to the odor feast. What if Belle suddenly comes out and runs to him and she smells him? That would be mortifying. But she had seen him sweaty, even touched him, during their lovemaking sessions. They have been married for ten months now, why is he still finding ways to be embarrassed in front of his wife who knew all of his heart? But this is different, he had been under the afternoon sun for nearly two hours. This is different!

Before he could run back to the castle for a fresh bath and new clothes, the one he had been just thinking and worrying about comes true. When he turns around to come back inside, just in time after he says that he will now have to leave to Lumiere because he had other _urgent tasks_ waiting for him, Belle comes out of the castle’s entrance doors. Gracefully stepping down the stone steps and looking stunning in her blue dress, her hair tied up in a delicate bun. She was smiling at him, that bright smile that she reserves for him only.

Enamored by her unexpected arrival, Adam was frozen to the spot and the only thing he feels is the continuous journey of his beads of sweat dripping down perhaps on every part of his body.

“My love!” she says loud enough for him to hear as she just reached the end of the stairs. She runs to him and he opens his arms just in time when she glues herself to him.

 _For the love of any known god, goddess, or any kind of deity in this universe she smells like jasmine, vanilla, the sweetest flowers of spring, so sweet that I think I’m tasting some exquisite ambrosia right now. AND WHAT AM I? I NEED A BATH!!!_ He thought quickly in his mind. _A bath. Belle in his arms..._

When Belle pulls away from him, her hands resting on his forearms, he sees that her cheeks are turning red in a rapid pace. But for that matter she starts a conversation casually, calmly. As though her cheeks are not hinting something that he wants to know the reason behind her flushed face. Could it be his unattractive state at the moment?

“I missed you.” Belle says, looking up at him with that sweet and bright smile of hers that the sun must be ashamed, even though it’s summer she still looks brighter than anything.

“We were just together in breakfast, my love. That quick?” he presses a kiss on her forehead. He softens a little bit as she traces circles on his skin.

“Just as long as you’re not beside me, I miss you dearly.” Belle says. Then chatters away, “I have been working on a new machine that could just help on what you have recently done. It’s not just a normal cart you see in farms that carry soil, harvest, or whatever. It’s much bigger and can be adjusted if you would like to expand it to make more storage. Though, I don’t want to be complacent about my formed ideas because there are certain parts to be improved. I’m trying to make it a variety of usefulness, you know.” she said all of these quickly and finishes with a proud grin plastered on her still flushed face that Adam finds irresistibly adorable.

“You are a variety of everything lovely, Belle. From being my wonderful wife to a brilliant inventor.”

They share a sweet kiss, with Belle giggling as their lips doing the work.

“Plumette says I need my fingernails manicured, my love. Actually she’s been nagging me for it to be done for the whole of this week. I’ve been way too busy in the library. I just sneaked out here to see you, she’s probably looking for me. I’ll see you at dinner.” she stands on her toes to press a kiss on his cheeks and dashes away.

He watches her leave with a smile on his face. Then he remembered that he needed a bath, that Belle had been blushing for some unknown reason, the feeling of the outdoor pool at night, Lumiere saying trying to bathe there without clothing. Adam almost comes back to his friend to thank him for such a suggestion, but he was gone. Adam doesn’t need to, anyway. He preferred keeping a newformed plan in secret. He walks back to the castle, smirking like a schoolboy.

* * *

 Belle had seen her husband dripping with sweat before, of course. Most especially during their _private ministrations._ Usually the scene is both of them collapsing on top of the other one and their sweaty bodies sliding against each other as they attempt to catch their breath.

But not like this before. Under the glaring sun, the love of her life literally sweaty from some actual physical work and wearing only his plain shirt and dark slacks. His golden hair disheveled, reflecting the sun’s gaze and falling on his shoulders, very unlikely to be compared to his usual immaculate hair tied in a ribbon. She smelled him, too. He smelled like himself, _very Adam._ the buttons of his shirt were half open revealing his glistening chest, she could only make out the tiny bit parts of his sculpted muscles underneath the fabric and she just want-

“ _Ma princesse?_ Are you alright?” Plumette asks from beside her, her hand holding the brush of the red nail polish frozen in the air, and looking at Belle with concern.

“Yes, of course. Just a bit tired.” Belle replies, suddenly blushing from the thought of Adam earlier this afternoon. Although she felt encouraged in some ways.

“I’ll be quick about this then. You should get some rest. I will be in your chambers to wake you up when it’s finally time for dinner.” Plumette says with a sweet smile.

Belle watched her friend continue the magic on her fingernails. Out of all the types of vanity done to her, manicuring is probably Belle’s favorite. It’s very nice to look at them, each nail well tidied and polished, the nails cut to a pretty, curvy shape. Long fingernails are quite useful too, sometimes when she’s trying to turn a page of a book that has been worn out the pages seem like they were glued together, she uses her fingernails to separate the edges, she always liked the sound when she drums her fingers against wooden tables, the fingernails hitting the furniture and she doesn’t know why she likes it. Her fingernails digging and scratching onto Adam’s back as she reaches her orgasm...now that’s a thought out of the blue that she absolutely love to do.

Does she ever stop thinking about him? Maybe not. She starts to rummage her thoughts about on her new invention instead when a knock on the door breaks the silence of the vanity room. One of her handmaidens, Anastasia, enters.

“Good evening, madame. The prince would like me to inform you to come down to dinner wearing this.” she holds up a pink, satin robe. “And he tells me that he would like to have dinner with you outside on the castle grounds.” she finishes.

“Evening?” Plumette said, looking startled. “Was the time really that fast? Or have we been chatting for a good long time, ma cherie?” she said, looking at Belle.

“I’ll be down in a moment after this. Thank you, Anastasia.” Belle said with a sweet smile. After she left, Plumette turned to Belle with a wicked smirk. “Sudden change of plans?”

“I don’t know with him. Adam could be playful and unexpected sometimes. When I went outside the grounds to see him this afternoon he was acting strange. He seemed to be nervous, but he was sweet to me all the same. I just - I’m not sure. He was sweating out there under the sun and everything.” Belle could feel her cheeks burning again at the thought of Adam.

“Ah, our men and their nerves, princess. Lumiere acts like that too. His usual energy and jokes not present sometimes. Love makes one nauseous, butterflies in the stomach, they say.”

“We’ve been married for ten months, that’s almost a year! As a matter of fact we’ve been in love for over a year! We didn’t married right away after the curse ended, did we? We both waited, and for heaven’s sake, it felt like an eternity. We wanted each other so much. So desperately.” Belle sighs.

“And that want must be filled now, dear princess. I’m done with your fingernails, anyway. Now go, he must be missing you badly right now.”

As if on cue, another knock on the door came. This time Adam enters, wearing the same outfit Belle had seen him wearing this afternoon. Plumette stands up, bowing to the couple and muttering “Have a wonderful night, master, mistress.” before leaving the room.

“I have to change into the robe you sent me.” Belle says. The only response she got from him is a smile, then he turns to the door and goes out in such a rush that she didn’t have the chance to stop him.

_What on earth is going on?_

Belle changes quickly, dubious and a little bit worried about Adam’s actions. When she comes out of the room, he was right there holding out his arm for her to take.

“You look beautiful.” he said. Her blush deepens as she takes his arm. He leans in to kiss both of her warm cheeks.

They walked through the corridors and staircases of the castle quitely. No words spoken between them. Until they reached the stone steps leading to the back area of the gardens. Adam moves his arm that is being held by Belle to intertwine his fingers with hers. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. She looks at him and he is smiling at her. “I missed you, my Belle.”

She blushes. “I missed you too. May I suggest that we both abandon our tasks the next day, my love? I want to spend the whole day in bed with you.”

He squeezes her hand. “As you wish.”

* * *

They reached the heart of the gardens, the magnificent pool revealing itself to them. Now Belle knows why she’s wearing a robe.  A small table set for two is placed beside it, with their dinner prepared. Belle noticed that there are no servants around. This night is meant to be private.

They sat and ate and talked. When silent moments come to surround them, while Belle is busy chewing her food she looked up to see Adam looking at her. This happened at least three times. They talked about how good the food is, future plans for the village, literary works, arguing about Shakespeare’s characters, everything else.

After Belle finished her food and drank all of her wine, she stood up and walked to Adam and sits on his lap. He wraps his hands around her waist. Their foreheads touching, noses rubbing against each other.

“Thank you for this night.” she whispers. Then she kisses him, slow and passionate, and she pulls away to get a good look at him. “I could never ask for a better man to love. You already are the best version of yourself. I am so lucky to have you, Adam. you have all my heart.”

“I’m the lucky one, my Belle. You changed me. You saved me. You chose to love me even I looked like a hideous beast. Even initially I was a cruel monster to you. And I’m sorry. I cannot imagine life without you, Belle. You are my love, my light, my life, my everything. I love you.”

“I sought your true heart that I now own, and also mine, that is yours. You are a man, my husband, my beast. My only beast and only love.”

They were kissing again. Harder and more desperate this time. Adam runs his hands on her back, and afterwards letting them travel down to her thighs. Touching her through the rich satin fabric she is wearing. They pull away from each other, knowing what they want and what they need. Belle stands up and takes Adam’s hands for him to join her.

“Care for a little bath?” said Adam. He tugs on the belt on Belle’s hips that is holding the robe together, and pulls the knot. The fabric falls from Belle’s shoulders as she shrugs it off, revealing her naked figure. He grabs something from the center of the table Belle overlooked and holds out a ball of soap in front of her. He takes her hand and leads her to the edge of the pool that is five feet deep. He tells her to go in, and she slowly steps on the stairs leading into the pool. He strips as she watches, both of them not breaking eye contact. He drops the ball of soap and it quickly melts into colorful bubbles of pink and purple. Reflecting the pale moonlight and the lights coming from the castle. Adam dives in, splashing water on Belle.

“Adam! Oh, you’re so annoying!”

Adam was laughing so hard and swims over to Belle who is now so damp. He holds her close and silences her protests and complains by kissing her. She kisses back. He gently pushes her to the edge of the pool to rest her back on the cool stone wall.

“How come the water is not so cold tonight?” she asks when they break apart.

“There’s a faucet here that releases hot water, too. This is my first time bathing here at night. And it does feel better than daytime. And you, in my arms, makes everything perfect.”

“Touch me, Adam.” Belle suddenly says. She’s even surprised at the urgency of her voice. And so he does. He parts her nether lips with two fingers, entering her slowly. She moans and throws her head back, giving Adam the opportunity to kiss and lick her neck. “Belle, my only love.”

She looks at him as he pleasures her with his fingers, he then adds a third finger. He looks so handsome with his long dampened hair, small foams of soap sticking on his skin, she was so entranced and she leans in to kiss him. Closing her eyes at the feeling of his fingers doing their magic to make her happy and his tongue battling with hers. The rush of excitement and passion flowing through her body made her feel like one of the stars that she could see inked on the beautiful night sky. Her moans floating with the cold breeze of the night, that is sending Adam to feel his own excitement.

He quickens the work of his fingers inside her, and Belle could feel his erection brushing against her thigh. It even arouses her more. The thought of his fingers grazing every part of her sex that he could possibly reach, and this is all happening underneath the warm water of the vast pool. She suddenly finds her release, collapsing her head on Adam’s shoulder. She feels a rush of affection as he holds her tighter as her orgasm goes on. She presses a kiss on his shoulder, then his temple, his cheek, and finally his lips.

Adam adjusts Belle on the wall of the pool to make her feel more comfortable. He grabs both of her thighs and she happily wraps her legs around his waist.

“We haven’t swam much since we dipped in here. Nor took a proper bath.” she said with a smirk.

“I was expecting that we - ahhhh…” her own plan of the night that she was about to say was cut off as Adam unexpectedly enters her. Then he pulls out, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock.

“Adam, please. Make love to me underneath the moonlight.”

He smiles at his wife. Moved by her simple words of request. He obeys her then, thrusting into her once again, taking his time as he claims her, and she accepting him.

“Belle. My darling, Belle.” he whispers against her ear.

He moves faster. Their breaths come to a faster pace too. The pressure getting stronger, the heat of their bodies accommodating the warmness of the water as their own excitement run through their veins, the pleasure building. Everything is perfect.

Soon enough Belle matches his rhythm. Her hips moving along with his thrusts, wanting more. He leans in to kiss her and she moans in his mouth as their lovemaking approaches the peak of pleasure.

Belle’s newly manicured nails move from his neck to his back for a better grip. She digs her nails on his skin, trailing them along his muscular back. Just a few moments after their lovemaking, fresh, new, red lines will likely appear on his back. And he will be just more than happy to have them. The marks of ownership and true love.

Finally, they both find their release. Adam fills her with his seed as Belle’s walls clenches his manhood.

When it’s over, they lean in, foreheads touching.

“Adam, you seemed strange and...nervous when I came out to see you on the grounds this afternoon. Is there something wrong, my heart?” Belle asked with concern in her eyes.

Adam shakes his head vigorously. “No, nothing. It’s just um - I was sweaty and everything and I thought I smell terrible that time under the sun and all that. I thought you - I don’t know, embarrassing? Is that the perfect word?” he smiles at her sheepishly.

He was surprised to hear her suddenly bursting into giggles. She kisses his nose and starts to trace her fingers on his chest.

“Adam, darling, you are so adorable. Why would I find that gross? I like it better when you smell like _you._ I met you in your beastly form, and fell in love with you looking like that. You think I’ll avoid you when you’re sweating? Here, let me help you get wet.” she breaks away from his embrace and with her speed he doesn’t know where she gets she splashes a great amount of water on his face.

“Minx, you don’t know what you’re trying to get into.” he says with a playful smirk.

“Oh, I know perfectly well. Fortunately it always happens with my husband participating.” she smirks back.

Adam splashes water back to her direction, and lunges at her. He captures her again in his arms. Then captures her lips with his.

Half an hour later, they return to the castle, wrapped in their robes. Their hair still dripping wet. When they reached the landing of the staircase leading to their chambers Adam carries Belle like he did on their wedding day. He feels stronger when she’s in his arms, and she knows herself that in his arms, is her favorite place in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle had a nightmare and she goes to the only person she knows who could drive them away. Something else she and Adam didn't expect happens during the night in the West Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally planned to be only a one-shot but I keep on getting steamy scenes of these two popping in my head set in the canon universe. So here it is!

Horrible images of wolves flashed across her mind. Their ominous teeth baring in front of her, paws ready to pounce, hungry for human flesh. Then the dark image changed into the face of Gaston. Handsome as hell but looking more dangerous than the wolves. His gaze almost like a demon. Almost. He’s almost there…

Belle suddenly sat up straight, breathing heavily. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was safe in her chambers in the East Wing. Beads of sweat were falling along her skin.

The enormous room seemed so hot because of her terrible nightmare. Somehow she thought it would be extremely difficult for her to go back to sleep. Without any second thoughts, as though this was the act her body has ought to do the whole time, she slides herself from the bed and slips her feet into her fluffy slippers. She reaches for her robe that was hung on a nearby chair, and wears it.

Belle lights up the candelabra resting on her bedside table, and stares at the glimmering lights for a moment. She knew exactly the right place in the castle that will help her get back to sleep easily. It’s not even the library. Certainly  _ he  _ doesn’t sleep there.

The moonlit corridors of the castle were gloomy at nighttime, Belle’s candelabra is the only warm source of light, casting enormous shadows of statues, armors, or pots of plants that she passes. But the closer she walks to the West Wing, the lighter her heart becomes.

Once she reaches the magnificent doors leading to the chambers of the West Wing, Belle raises one hand to knock, but decides against it so as not to wake Adam. She then places her hand on the knob, and is surprised when it turns to open. She expected him to prefer a little more privacy.

Sleeping there on his four-poster bed, peaceful and handsome. She just wonders if he have nightmares too, if he finds it difficult to get back to sleep. She wonders if he could handle them unlike she who barely can, who needed to walk to the other end of the castle just to seek his arms. It would be impolite of her if she wakes him up just because she needs some comfort, and the servants will talk. They are not yet married, and yet they are sharing the same bed. No, technically they haven’t even shared the same bed yet since Belle had stepped foot on this castle. Technically, they haven’t done anything yet that they shouldn’t be doing.

It would be the best to keep themselves as chaste as possible, and Belle turns to leave. She opens the door -

“Belle? What are you doing here?” said Adam. His voice tired from sleep.

She’s a hundred times grateful that the room is dark but this thought fades away when she realizes that she’s holding a candelabra with three lit up candles. She blushes, and Adam must have noticed this because he has now sat up and is smiling at her, which only made her cheeks grow hotter.

“I had a nightmare.” she blurts out.

Adam stands up from the bed, his arms open for an embrace. Instinctively Belle walks towards him, places the candelabra on the bedside table and allows herself to drown in his warm embrace.

He buries his nose on the crown of her head, intoxicating himself with her exotic scent.  _ So Belle.  _ Before he could stop himself, the words come out of his mouth.

“Stay the night here with me, my love.”

He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls her down onto his lap. Belle’s body became rigid, and he looks at her in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“The people in the castle, they will know. Oh Adam, we’re not yet married.”

Adam leans in to kiss her lightly on the lips, then on her forehead. He was relieved as he felt Belle relax in his arms.

“We will not do such thing before marriage, Belle.” he reassures her. “I told you before, if you have a nightmare and you can’t hold them off you’re always welcome to come here. And I would gladly hold you in my arms until the dawn breaks, until it’s time for us to get up for breakfast.”

“And you know you’re also welcome to the East Wing when you happen to have the same dreams.” replied Belle.

They exchange a look, and came to a decision without the use of words. Belle stands up and Adam on the other hand returns to his position on the bed earlier, waiting for her to climb in with him.

Belle reaches for the knot tying her robe closed, and when she saw Adam looking at her she looks away, trying hard to fight down the color rising in her cheeks.

She settles under the thick blankets beside him, and gladly lets Adam pull her close in his embrace. He kisses her again on the forehead, tells her to wake him up in case the nightmares come again, bid each other goodnight, and close their eyes.

They merely closed their eyes but didn’t fall asleep right away. The other thinking that the other is already asleep. But there is something else that remains empty, a missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle. Belle was craving for more, and though she has mentioned the bounds outside marriage she wants to do something.

Adam wants to touch her. This is the first time they are sharing the same bed. His beloved Belle is in his bedroom, sleeping in his arms! There is just something he wants to do that implies that he loves her. That kisses and embrace are not enough. Writing her love letters, reading her romantic poetry, giving her bouquets of roses, even though they are only soon to be married. These are not enough. But he has no right to suggest this to Belle unless -

She had raised herself in one elbow, and then they were kissing deeply. Adam places his hands on her waist and moves her on top of him, letting her take control. The kiss becomes more desperate, and she moans against his mouth, sending wild current of electricity shooting through his veins.

His hands move lower, and his hand comes into contact with her flesh. He breaks away from the kiss, and Belle nods at him.

He inches his fingers further, lightly tugging the hem of her thin chemise. Realizing she wasn’t wearing any undergarments, Adam hesitantly pulls away from her lips and gently pushes her down on the pillows so he is on top of her.

“Adam, please.” she almost moans.

He leans down to kiss her neck. When he looks down at her again, she was pulling down the fabric of her chemise. By the pale moonlight, her pert breasts were revealed, pink nipples hard and erected.

Belle threads her fingers through his soft hair, and kisses him again.

“My love, please.”

“What do you want, Belle?”

“Touch me.”

He didn’t need another telling. Tonight will be only Belle. Only for her.

He wraps his mouth on one breast, eliciting a satisfied gasp from Belle. He flicks his tongue on the hard rock nipple, and her gasps became the coherent sound of his name flying from her lips. He does this over and over again, relishing the sounds coming from Belle. His hand travels down her curvy body, and he finally lets his hand drift underneath her chemise, his fingertips brushing over the curls just above her sensitive spot.

Adam stops the work on her breast to look at her again, and she responds by raising her hips closer to his touch.

He gently rubs his index finger along her wet entrance, then slowly slides it inside. Belle’s eyes remained fixed on him, and he starts to move it in and out of her, adding his thumb to graze on her clit. Her eyes were rolling back, and then she closes them out of sheer ecstasy.

Adam leans down to suck on her other breast, and soon Belle was moaning. He adds another finger inside, more pressure on her clit and a faster rhythm of his fingers.

It was so much, that she thought she would wake up the whole castle. Adam must have thought of this, or maybe because he just wants to do it, because he wants to taste her. He kisses her feverishly on the mouth, for which she is more than glad to return the enthusiasm as she flicks her tongue with him.

The sight of Belle so beautiful under the dancing lights of her candelabra, how much he wants to finally marry her and make love to her as much as possible. How much he wants to make her happy for the rest of their lives.

“I love you, Belle.” he says against her mouth, meaning it with all his mind, heart, and soul.

Belle was too lost to say the words back, because she finds her incredible release she has never done to herself before during those times when she tries to touch herself. And she knows only Adam could give her something this incredible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has recently grown restless and tired from his duties as a Prince. Belle cannot help but notice this, of course.

Adam stacked five ledgers in one pile and moved them aside. He takes out a new piece of parchment from the drawer of his study table. He had to deal with those taxes later, but for now he had to write an order for a set of construction materials for the new library that will be built in the village.

He glances at more piles of paperwork on his right side, calculating the time he will allot in finishing all of them. Which only created a worse mayhem in his mind filled with countless of responsibilities to be done. He sighs exasperatedly, and he turns back to the parchment.

Scribbling furiously, and because he had too much in mind, Adam spent three sheets of parchment, making consistent mistakes on the content of the order. He cursed and he groaned. Finally to make things easier, he wrote down the full and double checked details on one of the discarded parchments, and started on his fourth attempt. It was a success, and he tucked it away into another separate drawer, and takes one of the ledgers.

Ten. Twenty. Thirty minutes. The grandfather clock standing on the right side of the room seemed to have broken, dinner is ages away and there are mountains of paperwork. Soon Adam stopped himself from glancing up at the clock. Deeply immersed with the ledgers, a knock on the door made him grunt. He heard the door creak open, and he made a promise to himself to take his time in reprimanding Cogsworth with his usual nagging that happens on a daily basis.

“I said I will call you when I’m finally done with this week’s records, Cogsworth.” he said impatiently.

“I suppose Cogsworth will have to wait for decades by the sight of that hideous pile.”

His heart did several cartwheels, and he looked up.

Belle stood there in the doorway smiling brightly at him. She looked beautiful and immaculate in her olive dress, completely opposite of what Adam must look now, stressed and disheveled with paperwork. He stood up to meet her, Belle took it as a sign of her coming into the room and she closed the door behind her.

Adam took her face in his hands, and presses a light kiss on her lips.

“Come, my love. Sit with me.” he said.

He pulled her towards the table and urged her to sit on one of the chairs in front of his study table, and he sat down on the chair across it, not bothering to sit back down on the winged chair behind the table.

Belle examined her husband closely. He is handsome, yes. But one cannot deny the dark circles under his eyes, he had gone paler, and his hair was slightly tousled at the crown of his head despite the ponytail holding it together, as though he has been running his hand through his hair.

“You look terrible, my love.” said Belle honestly.

Adam sighs, and he leans back in his chair.

“Look Adam, you don’t have to push yourself so much. Stop sending Cogsworth away.”

“He’s an annoying company when the hours stretch longer.”

“Exactly.” retorted Belle.

“It’s his job to assist you with these.” she waves her hand towards the direction of the knotty contents lying on his table. “And since it’s summer, the students I’m teaching in our library would be home. I’ll be here to help you sort these piles out.”

Adam leans forward and looks at her seriously. There’s no way he’s letting Belle join him in this disarray of stressed days and sleepless nights.

“You won’t, Belle.” says Adam warningly.

“I had lived a horrible former life abusing my position and lived ten years as an isolated beast. I have to pay my debts and fix my mistakes from before. I won’t let you get involved with these. I don’t want to see you get restless because of my own backbreaking responsibilities.”

To his surprise, Belle’s face didn’t twist into a kind of her usual stubborn expression, or the one saying she’s prepared for an intense argument with him. She gave him that bright smile when she entered this room, possibly even brighter.

“Not to your usual standards, my love.”

Adam’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

“First, your ten-year curse served as your redemption for your former life. Second, you weren’t an isolated beast. I found you. I was always bound to find you here.”

She leaned forward, taking his hands in hers. Her lovely smile wider and brighter as ever. Adam feels his own lips curve into a smile, too.

“Third, I married you. Which means we’ll be together for better or for worse till death do us part. No matter how tall your piles of paperworks are. And fourth,”

He thought that was the last one.

“I’m better than you when it comes to these matters. Remember? Your attention span could be so dull sometimes.” she giggles.

“My attention span is not scarce when it comes to you.” said Adam dreamily. He raises both of her hands closer to his lips, tenderly kissing her knuckles on both of her hands.

He places one of her hands to let her cup his cheek, and holds onto the other one.

“You brought up another matter.” said Belle slyly.

“What’s that?”

She stood up, still holding his hands in hers. She slides onto his lap, and Adam automatically wraps his arms around her.

The contact made him ecstatic and nostalgic. It’s been days,  _ weeks.  _ Weeks that he kept himself shut away from the rest of the people in the castle, preoccupied with the work he had to do. Late nights when he goes to bed, headache pounding against his temples after hours of calculating numbers, organizing records, or reading letters from elite people reaching out to him. And there’s Belle lying on her side facing away from him. All he could do is kiss her temple as goodnight which he doubts that she could feel, and he falls to a dreamless sleep himself.

They hardly express any type of physical affection anymore. In fact, they haven’t made love for weeks. Now Adam can tell that he is dying for his wife’s affection.

“I miss you.” he suddenly tells her.

He plays with her soft locks of hair cascading around her shoulders, and he leans in to breathe in the scent of her. Belle sighs.

“I apologize for ignoring you, my love. The work just keeps on coming in.”

Belle reaches behind him and frees his hair from the blue ribbon tying it. She threads her fingers through his hair.

“You don’t need to apologize. I understand.”

Adam cups her cheek and kisses her deeply. Belle returns the same attention, idly enjoying their ardent kiss. Somehow Adam became more desperate, pulling her closer to him. Belle removes one hand from his hair to work her fingers on her bodice.

They break apart, and Adam leans down to press hot, wet kisses on her neck. He helps Belle with the bodice, and after a moment his hand was cupping her breast, and he squeezes it gently, making Belle gasp.

She stands up again, not breaking eye contact with him. Adam remained seated on his chair, frozen, as he watches Belle pull down the rest of her gown and it pools around her feet. Belle looks at the door to make sure no one was coming any minute now, and her smile had become sultry.

“Are you just going to sit there gawking at me or help me with my stays?” she said with a feign of innocence.

Adam stood up and did what he was told. Several strings and petticoats later, Belle was fully nude, and his cock twitched beneath his breeches. Utterly out of control and wanting to lavish at his Belle right now, Adam pulls her again to him and kisses her hard. He backs both of them until Belle felt the edge of the wooden study table. He heaves her knees and sits her on top of it.

“Aren’t you worried damaging - er - your papers?”

“Fuck them. There’s enough space for you.”

“I don’t think...nevermind.”

He kissed her again, then wraps his mouth on one breast. He suddenly plunges in two fingers inside of her. Realizing she was not wet enough, Adam kneels before her. He gently pushes her legs apart, and Belle spreads herself for him.

He sucks on her sensitive spot first, and one of Belle’s hands went to his hair. The other holding the edge of the table behind her for support. He flicks his tongue several times on her clit, and she moans his name. Then the tip of his tongue starts its way on the bottom of her slit until to her clit once again. Once, twice, thrice, the same path of his tongue. Belle’s body was writhing.

He lapped on her entrance several times. Starting with a teasing pace, then he gathers speed until Belle’s pleasurable noises became even more amplified. He held her thighs in place as Belle was shaking so much. He drags his tongue teasingly once again on her entire sex before diving it into her. Belle whimpers as his clever tongue works its way inside her.

Overwhelmed with the sensations, Belle’s hand that was tugging on his hair leaves its place and she reaches down to touch herself. Adam’s cock ached in more attention at the sight of his wife touching herself. He has only seen her do this a few times, but he can’t deny that this is one of the most erotic things that he had and will ever see in his entire life.

He reached down to free himself from his breeches. The torture of this confinement is already killing him. He removes his mouth on her for a moment to touch her, dampening his fingers with her delicious fluids. Then he brings the hand that was on hers to stroke himself.

“Move yourself against my mouth, my love.” he says before returning his mouth on her.

Belle complied. She braces herself by placing both of her hands on the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. She moves her hips back and forth against his mouth, then she sees him touching himself, which only intensified her more, moving faster. Forcing herself to utter the most coherent words she could muster.

“I missed you, Adam. So much. I need you. I need you inside me, right now.”

As if her words were on cue, she arrived at the peak of her pleasure. Adam lapped on her faster than ever, stretching her release a little while longer.

“Yes...more.” she moaned.

Before she could fully regain her senses, Adam was on his feet, slick juices surrounding his mouth. They look at each other, and he slides his manhood slowly into her, both of them saying the name of the other. Once fully sheathed inside her, he doesn’t move first.

“I missed this...and you.” he whispered in her ear.

Belle was unbuttoning his coat, and he lets her slide it off his shoulders. “Come back to me, Adam. You don’t have to carry all your burdens alone.” she kisses his jaw.

“I’m all yours. Always.”

He moves out of her, then thrusts back again slowly. Adam repeats this several times before adding more speed, and Belle moves her hips to meet his thrusts. Lovers lost to their own lovemaking, lost for each other, only to find each other in the end. Adam leans down to kiss her deeply. He was so happy to have Belle as his wife, and he is forever grateful to be her husband.

He thrusts into her in a pleasurable haze. Their love for each other expressed in the art of touching. He holds her securely in his arms, and Belle wraps her arms around his neck.

“It’s been weeks, Adam.” she whimpered.

Adam buries himself on the crook of her neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking the flesh there. For another purpose, to stop himself from growling. But he can’t. Belle however, doesn’t seem to keep herself quiet.

“Did you know that I have been touching myself restlessly all those nights you stayed in this damn room?” said Belle fiercely, but Adam could hear the lust in her voice.

“I tried to imagine my small fingers as your cock, Adam. But they weren’t enough.”

Adam growled in her ear. Belle whimpered. He knows how much that sound of his does to her. The movement of his hips became more turbulent.

Moans, grunts, their flesh slapping against each other, and their names escaping from their lips filled the room. It doesn’t matter if the rest of the castle’s inhabitants can hear them. The staff is used to finding their employers in one of their usual interludes, that commonly happens in the library.

Adam kissed his wife on every possible skin his lips could reach as they make love loudly. Telling himself in his mind to give her the love and attention she rightfully deserves. He won’t isolate himself away from everyone anymore with all his paperwork or any other else that tries to keep him apart from his beloved.

Belle kisses him again on the lips, then lies down on the table. A variety of objects touch her sensitive skin, wood and paper alike. But she doesn’t care what poor object would be ruined because of them, and neither does Adam.

“Touch yourself.” panted Adam.

Belle opened her eyes to look at him. She reaches down to rub her fingers against her swollen nub once more. Adam looked down to watch her fingers working on herself, his cock moving in and out of her, driving him mad. He leans down closer to her, their eyes locked at each other.

“I’m the only man who could give this to you, Belle.”

Belle arched her back in response.

“You know I’ll give you everything.”

Belle pulls him down for a deep kiss. His hands reach over her head to hold onto the edge of the table. She then feels him quivering inside her, and she tells him to break free with her.

Once her walls were contracting around his manhood, Adam followed immediately. He stands up straight and pulls her to sit up so he could kiss her again. He gave a few more slow thrusts into her, spilling himself inside, and Belle welcomes him. Finally done, he doesn’t pull out right away. He merely kissed her some more, and she kisses him back.

When they pull away from each other, both took notice at the new state of Adam’s table. All of the ledgers fell and some of the unread letters and other sorts of papers flew away and were now scattered on the floor. They look at each other guiltily, and then started laughing. Belle spoke first.

“Tell me what to do and we’ll know how to sort out this mess.”

“I believe you’re better than me at that.”

Belle made a funny face at him and plants a peck on his lips. She reaches for her discarded set of clothes on the floor then started dressing again. Adam glanced at the disheveled state of his table.

He’ll never work in this study room the same way ever again. But at least he’ll be motivated.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam can tell that he had a rough day.

After his work from his office with some assistance from Belle, he proceeded to visit the village to negotiate with the headmaster of the school about expanding the institution, now that the addition of educating girls was in the process.

His arms and limbs were nagging him to rest. Once he got inside the antechamber of the West Wing, he unconsciously stripped his jacket and threw it to a nearby chair. Adam carefully slipped inside the chambers, so as not to wake Belle.

He  removed his shoes and approached the bed with featherlight footsteps, but failed to stifle his groan at the sight of his exquisite wife, fast asleep.

She was wearing what could possibly the thinnest nightgown she owned, her nipples etched against the fabric because of the cold night. Her hair was a beautiful mess, mussed and spread out around the pillows. Adam could not help himself but to stretch out his hand and run his fingers along her bare arm. He reached out to grab the blanket obscuring half of her body, and he fully threw it aside. Her night clothing is, much even shorter tonight. With its hem only ending above her knees.

Adam’s hands went to the front of his breeches to free his cock from its agonizing confines, and stroked himself for a few times. He grazed his thumb over the tip, imagining it was Belle’s tongue. And it only made him harder.

It wouldn’t be...impolite. They are husband and wife, after all. He just hoped that she wouldn’t be too exhausted after a day for this. Besides, she has done this to him a few times before. On some days he would wake up before dawn finding her sucking him off or riding him. It’s time to take his vengeance.

Adam settled himself on the bed, and crawled on top of her. He pressed hot kisses on her neck and chest. He heard her sigh, she must be stirring awake, but he continued to worship her flesh.

“Hmmm, Adam…”

He suddenly stopped to look at Belle, surprised to see that she was still asleep.  _ She was dreaming of him.  _ He started to grind his hips against her thigh, and when he couldn’t take it anymore he leaned down to kiss her open-mouthed. It took several moments before he received some response from her. Her hands came to his shoulders, and he broke the kiss to look at her, he can see her clearly with the moonlight streaming from the windows. Her eyes were half open, face contorted into confusion.

“Shhh, it’s me, my love.” he cooed. “Are you awake, Belle?”

“Adam?” she sighed.

He leaned down once again to capture her lips, this time taking her languidly. Belle’s hands went to his hair, her fingers tangling with it and tugging, making him groan. One of his hands grabbed the hem of her nightgown to hitch it up. He found that she wasn’t wearing any drawers, he suddenly lunged two slender fingers inside her, and she moaned against his mouth.

He removed his fingers, making her whine in protest. He smirks against her skin, enjoying the way he was teasing her.

“Adam, you simply did not wake me up to leave me devoid of your touch.” she said fiercely.

He grabbed both of her thighs, urging her to spread her legs wider. He settled his hips opposite to her, the tip of his cock barely brushing against her wet folds.

“Certainly not.” he replied. And suddenly thrusts himself into her.

Belle gasped at the unexpected impact, and arched her back closer to him. But he was relenting, Adam pinned his body against hers, taking full control. She can do nothing but to hold onto his shoulders as he picked up the pace, her noise of pleasure growing louder.

“Still sleepy?” he asked.

She only moaned in response, pushing the heels of her feet against his ass to urge him further inside her. He grabbed the neckline of her clothing and roughly shoved it down to reveal her breasts. Adam gladly took one in his mouth, sucking and licking her nipple. He slows down his thrusts slightly, and bites her nipple.

He releases her breast to look at his wife. He fucks her slower and slower, until he stops.

“Adam, please. Faster.” she panted.

He started to pick up the pace once again, his cock becoming possibly harder as it moves inside her. He was the only man who can reach this part of her, and she’s the only woman who can make him this wild and desperate.

Adam kissed her again as he felt her walls grip his cock. She broke away from his lips, moaning his name as she comes.

“I love you.” he told her as soon as her orgasm subsided. Adam pulled out of her and sat up, stroking himself rapidly to his own completion. He groaned Belle’s name as he spills his seed on her breasts.

Once he came back to his rational senses, Adam grabbed the basin from the bedside table to clean both of them. Belle couldn’t stop giggling when he was idly wiping the cloth on her skin. He fought the urge to get another erection, though. He found it difficult especially when he was around Belle and she was acting so sensual. But tonight, she was more inclined to slumber than he was because she fell asleep instantly after he was done.

He settled himself beside her and rearranged her clothing to its modest manner. He was almost on the way to his own dreams as he took her in his arms.

“Adam?”

He doesn’t like being woken up. But to Belle, he would always comply. So he hummed in response and listened to her anyway.

“I love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Christmas chapter, but Happy Holidays! :)

* * *

Belle started half stomping, half walking all the way to the West Wing when she reached the final landing, her eyes raging. Adam was on her tail, but she managed to get rid off him when she told a couple of footmen to tell him that she was on her way to the library. As of the moment, she didn’t want to see her husband even though she wanted to kick him in the crotch.

Once inside the chamber, Belle started undoing her stays and every layer covering her. The air of the ball still within her own body. Her legs were quite sore from the dancing. It was supposed to be a pleasant kind of soreness, until Adam ruined it.

This is definitely a diplomatic ball, and the main highlight is of course, conversing with the guests especially with the noblemen and important people who came from the elite who traveled from different parts of Europe and France. It was normal to interact and dance, and surely Belle wasn’t flirting with the Duke of Edinburgh. Except for Adam’s own perception.

The Duke was kind, smart, and charming. He has a good literary taste and a sharp political mind. Undeniably, among all the men Belle got the chance to dance with tonight, he had the best foot. She’d tell it was Adam but she loathed him right now for overreacting. Adam approached them and it was obvious that he was trying very hard to be polite. He ushered her out of the ballroom, asked about the Duke, and they were whispering madly at each other. She took the chance to walk away when an elderly woman walked out looking for the prince.

She knew he was on tail when she heard his voice ringing from behind her. It made her ire rage even hotter. Hot enough to make the bed of the West Wing warm without him. But after all, Adam still has the beast inside him somehow, he’s as stubborn as her. Just when she was about to blow the last candles illuminating the room, the door opens and Adam comes in, and slams the door furiously.

“What are you doing here?” Belle hissed.

“Am I not allowed to sleep in my own chambers?” he hissed back.

Belle crossed her arms and continued to stare daggers at him. “You’re sleeping in one of the guest rooms if you won’t stop being a brat.”

“I’m not -” Adam stopped himself, then started walking towards her.

Belle sits down on the bed, and crosses her legs as well. The two lovers are stuck in an intense staring contest, both resisting each other.

“He had his hands all over you! What did you expect for me to do?” Adam said furiously, stopping in his heels,

“We were dancing. What did you expect us to do?” she snapped back. “If you’re not leaving the West Wing I’ll adjust then, your Highness.” Belle added sarcastically.

She stood up to grab the book on the bedside table, when she turned around, Adam was fast enough to block her way and then he was kissing her furiously. His touch was so aggressive that she dropped her book. Belle did not resist, but she didn’t respond. She kept her lips closed, her arms stiff, her spirit was unyielding, but she found this amusing. Adam pulls away, disappointed.

“Why are you not kissing me back?” he said.

Adam ran his hands on her bare arm and pulled her closer for another kiss. He was pecking her lips, asking for permission. He caressed every inch of bare skin he could reach.

“Please, please, Belle.” he said between kisses.

Belle pushed him away gently and looked in his eyes. She still saw anger, but there was concern and lust, he was so in love.

“You’re jealous.” she whispered.

“I’m not. I just - I think we didn’t dance enough tonight. You seemed to have enjoyed his company.” he said furiously under his breath.

Adam grabs her roughly by her shoulders and pulls her close, kissing her furiously. Belle attempts to resist, but he was too strong, his touch was too enticing. The thought of her resisting his heat was making her vigorous, wild, strange. She tries to push him away, but their bodies were too close to each other. Adam reaches behind her to untie the string of her nightdress, and the fabric falls helplessly, pooling around her feet.

She pulls his hair, and the pain makes him break free from her. She takes a step away from him but grabs her quickly by the waist, Belle yelps. A rush of wet heat gathering between her legs. Why is this happening?

“Adam, you are out of control.”

Until she feels her body being thrown to the bed. Adam’s weight collapses on her, and he was kissing her neck. Leaving red marks that she has to hide with thick powder in the morning. Adam stands up, and before he could do anything else Belle sits up and kneels on the edge of the bed. She works her hands on the front of his breeches and takes out his cock. Hard and in full attention for her.

“Is this what you want?” she purred, smirking.

Adam grabs her head and guides her. She wraps her mouth around his head, taking him in slowly inside her warm mouth. Belle bobs her head over and over again until his cock was dripping with her own saliva. She watches her husband through her eyelashes, his eyes closed in full bliss and his hips moving instinctively closer to her mouth.

“Enough.” he rasped.

Belle complies, and remains in her position on the bed. Adam removes his jacket, and leans in to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Belle’s hands reaches up to undo his shirt. He tosses his shirt somewhere behind him and flips her over the bed, making her yelp in surprise. She feels his large hands grab her by the waist, urging her to be on fours. She positions herself, impatient to claim all of him.

Adam teases her entrance with the head of his own cock, glistening with her own arousal and saliva. Then he pushes into her in one swift thrust, and follows it with harder thrusts.

Belle grips the sheets of the bed, the fabric getting crumpled into a ball by her hands. She was preventing herself from screaming, she was moaning his name. Intense nails were digging into her skin, Adam’s hold on her hips was palpable. The kind of sore that she likes, that she doesn’t know she likes until now.

Adam leans into her, his breath hitching up on her cheek. He reaches down to rub a slender finger against her clit, eliciting an amplified moan from her. He presses wet kisses across her back as his cock was spurring in and out roughly.

Through the heights of tension, Belle came unexpectedly, her walls gripping his length tightly enough to send shivers down his spine. He pulls out once she is done, and flips her over again to let her rest against the pillows. Adam gently pushes her thighs to spread wider for him, and he slowly inches his cock back into her quivering cunt.

“I missed you for the whole night.” he panted, thrusting into her faster.

“Not for so long, my Adam.” she whimpered, followed by a series of moans.

Growing more desperate to take full control, Adam takes both of her wrists and holds her down. She likes this, a rare moment that she relishes when the lovers have the chance to do it. To be wild. Bruises would be present on her wrists in a few hours, so are the red, passionate marks on her delicate neck.

“Look at me.” he growled.

Belle fights to keep her eyes open, to keep those pretty blue orbs locked on hers. She felt everything in and out of her burn with surging heat as she reached her second climax. Adam follows soon after, both of them holding onto each other. He begins to send the final thrusts as he spends all of himself inside her.

“I want to touch you.” said Belle.

Adam releases her and wraps his arms around her torso. Her hands immediately travel down his back, her featherlight fingertips making him exuberant. He rests his face on the hollow of her neck, until both of them subside and finish everything.

It was the same routine. Adam cleans both of themselves with the basin and fresh towel always present on their bedside. He spoons his wife as they wrapped themselves around layers of thick blankets and duvets.

“I’m sorry.” he said.

“What for?”

“I think I hurt you. You’ll have to hide some areas of your skin tomorrow. I acted like what I was before again.” he sounded like an innocent child.

Belle turned around to face him and pressed a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Do you have to be jealous so you could be just a beast on the sheets? That’s the wildest escapade we’ve ever done...at least here in the West Wing.”

“Huh?”

“I like you wild and rough. Raw and passionate. Whatever, Adam.”

He smiles sheepishly at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines! From our favorite couple. <3

However embarrassing a situation could be, there are some unfinished businesses that ought to receive recognition and reach its desirable end. That’s what Belle thought, considering the amount of propriety that she’s willing to overlook without any second thought.

In the early hours of the afternoon, she and Adam unexpectedly met each other on one of the hundreds of corridors in the castle. As if every place in the castle is unexpected. A little chit chat, a kiss, then a hungrier kiss that led them to the grand gallery. The couple had no other choice since it was the only nearest room that was available. At least they thought so.

Their lips did not leave each other when they had managed to open the door and Adam has pushed his wife on the wall, devouring her. His adept fingers had pulled on one of the strings of her bodice, his palm itching to be placed on one full breast when a series of giggling startled them. The couple turned around, Belle has fixed her clothing in one second. Both of their faces red and shocked in embarrassment.

Mrs. Potts, Plumette, and a couple of other servants were in the gallery, cleaning. Belle uttered an apology and managed a weak smile, and pulled Adam out of the room. Several steps away and Belle turned around and slapped him not quite hard enough, but made his cheek grow redder nonetheless.

“You can’t wait? Can you?” she said, albeit blushing.

Adam stepped closer and kissed her neck. “But that was utterly arousing. Wasn’t it, darling?”

Belle remained silent, but stood on her toes to peck his lips and strode away and ignored him for the rest of the day, until she found him in the library later that evening.

He was sitting on his armchair,  the one opposite to hers, a book in hand. She walked past her own chair however, and stood in front of him.

“Interesting read?” she asked meekly.

“Oh, yes. Join me if you please, darling. Tonight’s a calm time to spend tranquility in our library.”

Adam seemed absolutely serious for being so scholarly. His smile radiant, blue eyes inviting to read with her, to read to her if she were to request. Belle’s motive in the library is not the place’s main purpose, however. She started by undoing the stays of her dress one by one. He watched her remove every layer of clothing, his expression unyielding, until she remained standing only in her thin chemise.

She stepped closer, and moved to straddle his lap. Still no reaction, he was relaxed and modest. To Belle’s utter disappointment, Adam turned his attention back to the book.

“That must be a very interesting read.” she said, failing to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

“What replacement of activity would you choose if you have such an excellent book to read? I’m sure you understand that.”

“Of course I do.” 

Feigning an exhausted sigh, Belle leans in to rest her head on his chest. Her body curved up in a ball. Adam’s other hand rests on the small of her back, and he relaxes further on the chair.

“You must be cold, my love. You should have not removed your dress.”

“Not with your arms around me and the fireplace alive. Besides, it would be difficult for me to curl up on your lap with that layers of dress.”

She looks up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder. “How about you? Are you cold?”

“Like what you said, everything is fine and wonderful when I’m with you.”

“Would you consider the...that moment in the gallery earlier?”

“What are your thoughts about it?”

“Oh, I hate it when you throw questions back at me.”

Adam chuckles and kisses her. Deep enough to tell her how much he loves her, slow enough to make it last. Every kiss from Belle urges him to not pull away. She straddles him once again, and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Did you notice the way the servants blushed during dinner?”

“I’m sure the whole castle is now informed of the surprise, darling.”

He leans in to kiss her again, which she gladly receives. His tongue took her languidly, an oral language of their own love. Belle felt the spark inside her ignite, telling her to take control, as Adam’s communication would mean. But she pulls away.

“Have you not found it perturbing?” she asked.

“It’s not a secret, my Belle. You and I. Why would I be in distress?” he said calmly.

“After all that you find it ludicrous.”

“Not quite.”

“Why are you so being implicit?” she asked again, slightly irritated this time.

“Maybe because you have diverted my attention, darling. Let me return to my book.”

And he did. His eyes back on the pages. Belle sighs, but she came here in the library for not literary purpose this time. She reaches behind Adam’s head to untie his ribbon, curving a smile on his face but still not looking up at her.

Belle reaches up to hitch down the fabric of her chemise, revealing her breasts, but Adam’s eyes remained planted on the pages. His pupils moving in a concentrated manner. She grinds her hips against him several times, no drawers underneath, the hot and slick sensation growing between her legs. She reaches for his front, undoes his breeches, and pulls out his already half hard cock.

Belle lifts herself a bit higher, and rubs her womanhood against his flesh, she could feel him growing harder and harder on every stroke.

“What an ardent passion that you do have for that book, my love.” she said.

He suddenly closes the book and lets it fall to the carpeted floor with a thud. “I’d rather read the expression of pleasure on your face when you come.” he replied.

Without waiting for her response, Adam pulled her wife closer to him and kissed her slowly. She was being conquered, exposed and all surrendered to him as he was to her. The desire flourishing inside her was feral, in contrast to Adam’s relaxed touch. Something she cannot explain and dare not to spend time to think about. She pulls away for a moment to look at him. Eyes as calm as its color, like she was enjoying a view of the sea.

“Is there something wrong? Are you alright?” he asked, suddenly drained of desire evident in his voice. Concerned and slightly anxious, he made a move to fix her clothes but she swats his hand away.

“No, Adam. Everything is fine.”

Words fail her when a moment of admiring Adam suddenly pays a visit. Belle runs her fingers through his soft locks of hair, and leaves a kiss on his cheek. Adam reaches behind her to caress the small of her bare back.

“You’re so beautiful.” she said.

Adam chuckles. His aura instantly became smug but the blush on his cheeks unveiled him.

“That seems to be an unusual description for a  _ pleasing  _ man like me.”

“I believe that word is a different level of handsome as a compliment for a man.”

“How so?”

“You can explain yourself.”

He leans in and kisses her neck, sucking on several areas of her skin that made her hum.

“Can I go back to kissing my wife, madame? Let me show her what beautiful feels like.”

Belle surrenders once again. She lets his hands wander across her bare back, arms, shoulders, face. His lips landing on the most sensitive spots, his embrace was warmer than the roaring fireplace behind her. While kissing her lips, Adam guides her hips to his member, and she takes over as she lowers herself onto him. She moans against his mouth, her breath caught in a quick second in her throat.

“Let go, my love.” he said.

Belle’s muscles were leisure, in the heights of uncontrollable desire, but her body was lazy. Her weight collapses on Adam, and he wraps his arms around her torso as he thrusts slowly into her. She attempts to wake her adrenaline, pushing Adam softly against the cushion and begins with her own pace. He buries his face against her neck to muffle his sounds of pleasure. Calloused fingers tired from writing gripped her bare back as she takes him. The feeling of him inside her, as they move as one, to claim each other in every moment that solidifies their love and union, it was more than enough for Adam to forget his past, the pain, just having Belle in his arms.

He’d let her be in charge for the rest of their lives if she wanted to. But she won’t, she’ll never let it happen. No matter how generous and kind Adam is, Belle still sees him as her equal.

The return of her hands on his face made him snap his eyes open. She was looking at him, mouth shaped in a perfect  _ O  _ as she might possibly wake the whole castle with her music.

“Oh God, please.” she gasped.

Adam kisses her slowly, and they both felt it building up. The achievement of reaching the climax together almost sounds like a magic spell. They continued kissing as they came, bound to their own silent vows for each other.


End file.
